Pronunciation lexicons may be used to translate textual representation of words into their respective pronunciation, represented by a string of phonemes. A pronunciation lexicon may be stored in memories of electronic devices, mobile or stationary. Memory size constraints in such electronic devices may restrict the size of such a pronunciation lexicon.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.